Stuck With You
by Chloe' DeCornae
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have to live and work together? Nothing. Untill a certian French girl joins the party. Will jealosy and hate come over Hermione or will she keep her cool.
1. Chapter 1 The Punishment

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not Harry or Draco etc. etc. It all  
  
belongs to J.K. The Almighty Harry Potter Author  
  
A/N. It's my first story so be easy on me and please review.  
  
Chapter 1 The Punishment  
  
"Shh...Harry...Ouch...That's my foot...You  
  
guys...shhh...its McGonagall" said an echo of soft whispers that  
  
died down at the sound of McGonagall's distant voice.  
  
"Aaaaa...CHOO." The group held their breath knowing know that  
  
they would most defiantly be caught.  
  
"I cannot believe that you would do this. You especially  
  
Hermione. I would think you, of all people, would be smart  
  
enough not to sneak into Snape's office in the middle of the night.  
  
You're lucky I caught you instead of Snape. What do you all have  
  
to say for your selves?...Well speak up!...Fine if everyone is  
  
finished talking, I would like to administer punishments. All of  
  
you are suspended from all school activities for the rest of the  
  
semester." McGonagall said with a finality in her voice. "But the  
  
House Championship Quiddich Games are next week." Harry said  
  
as if McGonagall are stupid. "And you won't be playing  
  
Mr.Potter." McGonagall. "Professor, no don't punish them it was  
  
my idea. I asked them to come with me. They tried to talk me out  
  
of it but I wanted to get some ingredients for a potion I'm making."  
  
Hermione said at her own cost. "Hermione, I hope you are  
  
prepared to take the consequences of your actions." McGonagall  
  
said with uncertainty showing on her face. "I am" said Hermione  
  
with a fake confidence. "The rest of you are dismissed I want to  
  
talk to Hermione in private." Neville, Harry ,and Ron shuffled out  
  
of McGonagall's office and stood at the door. Fifteen minutes later  
  
Hermione walked out, white as paper. "What's your punishment?"  
  
The three said in unison. "Next year I have to stay in a private  
  
dorm." She replied hardly able to speak. "That's not that bad said  
  
Harry cheerfully. "With Draco Malfoy" Hermione whined softly.  
  
Hermione was practically silent the rest of the year, she  
  
slacked on her homework, and it seemed that she had just lost her  
  
drive in general.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her, Albus, it seems she' going  
  
into depression?" said McGonagall. "No I think she can handle  
  
it. At least not until next year"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````` 


	2. Chapter 2 Bath Time

A/N: So sorry my first chapter was so short it looked a lot larger on word.  
  
A/N II: Hey everyone check out my beta readers story id=182617 its really good !!warning!! SLASH You're welcome Sarah!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bath Time  
  
"That old fucker!!" Draco stormed as paced around his living room  
  
holding the letter from Hogwarts, that said that he would be staying in a  
  
private dorm with that know-it-all mudblood Hermione Granger. "Draco  
  
watch your language!" his mother said nonchalantly as she sipped her tea  
  
in front of the fire. Draco said nothing as he stormed to his room, where he  
  
could be free to use his "language" as he liked.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Hermione sat silently in the train cart clutching the letter that told her  
  
where to go after dinner. "It's allright Hermione it won't be that bad" Harry  
  
said encouragingly. "You have no idea" Hermione replied softly as the  
  
train came to a screechy halt.  
  
Hermione went through dinner without a word. She just sat and  
  
stared into space. "I regret to inform you that, there will be no Defense  
  
Against The Dark Arts teacher for the first half of the semester, therefore all  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are canceled until further notice ."  
  
Dumbledor said as the whole room, except for Hermione of course, yelled  
  
and cheered. Hermione ate dinner as slowly as possible, hoping to get  
  
there when Draco was already asleep. But, she was ushered out by an  
  
impatient McGonagall.  
  
Sure enough Draco was still awake sitting by the fire talking to Blaise  
  
via floo. She didn't even credit he was there she just walked right past him  
  
into her room. It was the most beautiful room anyone could ever imagine.  
  
It had a tall cherry oak four poster bed and every thing was deep shimmery  
  
plum colour. She walked over to the window and moved to light flowing  
  
curtains to the side, she gasped as she looked out the window and realized  
  
that she was in the tallest tower in Hogwarts she could see everything for  
  
miles. She sat at the window for a few minutes, before exploring the rest of  
  
the room. She finally decided to take a bath. She walked into the light  
  
purple bathroom and looked around the counter were made of pure  
  
amethyst. She slowly turned to the bathtub it was kind of like the one in the  
  
perfects bathroom but much better it had a thin wall of amethyst in  
  
between the tub and a fish tank so when you went under water you could  
  
see tropical fish swimming beside you. She carefully took of her clothes  
  
and leaned down and turned the first knob a light pink water flowed out of  
  
the clear spout she went around the whole tub and turned on every know  
  
until the whole tub was full of rainbow water and multi-colour bubbles she  
  
sank down into the warm water. And fell asleep on a bed of bubbles.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Hermione's heavy perfumed water woke up Draco who had fell  
  
asleep talking to Blaise. He looked over at the fire, only a few red embers  
  
remained. How long had he been asleep? He got up to inspect the curious  
  
smell. He followed it to Hermione's bathroom. He hesitated at the door  
  
before walking in. "Should I?" he thought to himself, "what the hell" he  
  
thought walking into the bathroom as quietly as possible. There was  
  
Hermione laying in the water, asleep. Draco looked at her naked body  
  
through the water. He had never noticed how beautiful she was. He had  
  
never thought her ugly, but now laying there she was one of the most  
  
beautiful people he had ever seen. Her lean tan body was something she  
  
never noticed. She had gotten very curvy since last time he had seen her.  
  
His eyes followed the curve of her face down to her neck down to her  
  
breasts down to her waist down to her hips to her legs to her feet. He could  
  
find no imperfections on her at all. He suddenly got the urge to get into the  
  
tub with her, so he quietly stripped himself of his clothes an got into the  
  
water. It was cold from sitting there for hours. He swam over to her, and  
  
put his hand on the side of her water recliner. He carefully touched  
  
her cheek her eyes fluttered but she did not wake. He leaned over to her  
  
face and began to kiss her gently.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Hermione shuddered wondering why it was so cold. The last thing  
  
she remembered was getting into the bathtub. And then... Wait a minute  
  
suddenly she became aware of her surroundings she could feel some one  
  
kissing her with their hands on her waist . She was afraid to open her eyes.  
  
"You are the most beautiful person in the world Hermione." She heard a  
  
voice say. A voice that sounded like Draco Malfoy's. No I must be having a  
  
dream she thought to her self. She finally got up enough courage to open  
  
her eye's. Seeing Draco she inhaled deeply getting water up her nose, and  
  
she started coughing. "I'm sorry, are you all right" Draco said sounding as  
  
if he had broken her, lifting her up from the water. "Yes, but may I ask what  
  
you are doing in my bathwater?" she replied. "I'm...um... I just... um"  
  
stumbled out of his mouth as he started turning red. Hermione looked over  
  
Draco, as he tried to explain the situation to her, he was so amazingly good  
  
looking his wet blond hair hanging in his gray-blue eyes. She dared her  
  
eye's to go lower. His body was half submerged in the colourful water. His  
  
hard lean body was covered in goosebumps. "What I'm to say is I really  
  
like you, Hermione" said Draco's voice as it interrupted Hermione's  
  
thoughts. "I like you ,too Draco." Hermione said smiling. "So you're not  
  
mad at me?" he replied bewildered. "No of course not" she said putting  
  
her hand on his chest. Draco smiled and kissed her more passionately than  
  
she had ever been kissed. They both got out of the bathtub and started  
  
passionately kissing rolling around on the floor Hermione caressed  
  
Draco's chest, rubbing up and down his hard wet body. He rolled over to  
  
where he was on top of her pressing her body to the ground his kisses  
  
moved down her neck to her breast where he sucked until he left his mark  
  
on her and kept moving down. Hermione's back arched a Draco's tongue  
  
went deep inside her. She moaned with pleasure as he swirled his tongue  
  
around and hit those spots that even the Boy-Who-Lived never reached.  
  
With all her might she flipped Draco over on his back and started kissing  
  
an astonished Draco working down his chest with her caressing kisses  
  
then slipping his long hard erection into her mouth sucking hard on it  
  
waiting for him to fill her mouth with his sweet liquid. She smiled in her  
  
head as she heard him moan with pleasure. She sucked harder and harder  
  
until his sweet juice filled her mouth she let it linger there, tasting it, before  
  
she swallowed it gratefully. Draco picked her up and began carrying her to  
  
the bedroom. 


End file.
